Jorge Santos
) |familiares = Humberto Amor (hijo) |ingreso_doblaje = 1967 |nacionalidad = mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|Jorge Santos en 2012. Jorge Santos es un actor de doblaje mexicano con más de 47 años de trayectoria, mejor conocido por papeles como: Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja, Jafar en '' Aladdin, Drácula en ''Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, el rey Dedede en el anime Kirby, Abel en la película Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan y Zordon y Gosei en la franquicia de Power Rangers. Cuenta con más de 43 años de experiencia dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz, en la que también se desempeña como director. Su preparación artística la realizó en la Escuela Nacional de Teatro de Bellas Artes. A lo largo de su carrera profesional, además de doblaje ha hecho teatro, televisión, cine y locución comercial. Hoy en día combina su trabajo con las actividades mencionadas. Su formación educativa incluye estudios en Ingeniería Química. Ha doblado a actores tales como Jeff Bridges, James Cromwell, Carl Weathers, Richard Griffiths, Richard Jenkins, Jeffrey Tambor, Scott Wilson, Warren Beatty y Kurt Russell, entre muchos más. Rey_Dedede_SSB4.png|Rey Dedede en Kirby. TorquilKrull.jpeg|Torquil en Krull. Zordon.jpg|Zordon de Power Rangers. Rafael_de_los_80.jpg|Rafael en Las Ninja Tortugas Adolescentes Mutantes. Yamamoto2.png|El Capitán General Yamamoto de Bleach. 72924.jpg|Folken Fanel en La visión de Escaflowne. McMahonSpeed.gif|El Tte. McMahon en Máxima velocidad. Fray_lorenzo_r_j_1996.png|Fray Lorenzo en Romeo y Julieta (1996). Abel.png|Abel (Doblaje original) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan. Golem.jpg|Golem en Monster Rancher. Rrbm.png|El Gran Hombre en La vida moderna de Rocko. 50493_117525824930244_7002034_n.jpg|Capitán Fangoso en Ren y Stimpy. Jafar.gif|Jafar en las películas de Aladdín. LumisYGO.jpg|Loomis en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Royakan.png|Royakan en Inuyasha. Alfonse_perrier_de_von_scheck_oalp.jpg|Alfonse Perrier de Von Scheck en ¡Oye Arnold! La película. Imgres.jpg|Dracula de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Saltycgi.png|Salty en Thomas y sus Amigos. Gosei.jpg|Gosei en Power Rangers: Megaforce. bro.jpeg|Broadway en Gárgolas. 2yzct52.gif|Vernon Dursley en las películas de Harry Potter. Miles The Mule.jpg|Milo en La granja. 250px-Doanld_Cragen.jpg|Donald Cragen (Dann Florek) (1ª voz) en La Ley & El Orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales Apollo.jpg|'Apollo Creed' en el Redoblaje de Rocky y Rocky III Halvorsen.png|Dr. Ralph Halvorsen (Robert Beatty) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968). (Doblaje original) Filmografía Series animadas [[Rob Paulsen|'Rob Paulsen']] * Las Ninja Tortugas Adolescentes Mutantes - Rafael * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Rafael de los 80s. Otros * X-Men - Nathaniel Christopher Summers (Cable), Molde Maestro, Centinelas, Presentación y créditos * Flash Gordon - Dr. Hans Zarkov * Defensores de la Tierra - Insertos (2da. voz, dos eps.) * BraveStarr - Comisario Bravestarr * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Drácula / Capitán Encías Verdes / Monstruo burlón / Voces adicionales * Padre de Familia - Insertos, Voces adicionales (temporada 4-presente en su mayoría dobla a Dios) * Ren y Stimpy - Capitán Fangoso / Súper Pan Tostado / Señor Caballo (un episodio) / Voces adicionales * Cleveland - Murray * El Espectacular Hombre Araña - Hammerhead * South Park - Charles Manson (doblaje mexicano) * La vida moderna de Rocko - El Gran, Gran Hombre * Aventuras en pañales - Abuelo Boris (2da. voz) * Rugrats Crecidos - Abuelo Boris * ¡Oye Arnold! - Kyo Heyerdahl (2da. voz, ep. 94), Coronel (ep. 71) * Los reyes de la colina - Blas Davalos (temporada 9-13) * The Boondocks - Robert "Jedediah" Freeman * Los Simpson - McBain, Alan Moore, Dios, Don Brodka * El principito - Gran Bufón * Beast Wars - Cintillo Introductorio, Insertos * Pollo Robot - Gargamel/Voces Diversas * Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest - Dr. Benton Quest * Mortal Kombat: Defensores del reino - Sub-Zero * Las nuevas aventuras de El Zorro - Diego De La Vega/El Zorro * Capitán N: El amo del juego - Megaman (Doug Parker) * La pequeña Lulú - Voces diversas * Teamo Supremo - Paulsen * Thomas y sus Amigos - Salty (temporada 14-presente), Granjero McColl (1ra voz) Anime * Honey Honey - José Antonio, el prestidigitador (un cap.) * Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Sr. George Darling (1er y único cap.) * Fuerza G: Guardianes del espacio - Computor * Thunderbirds 2086 - Insertos * One Piece - Chef Zeff * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Michael Atom * Inuyasha - Royakan * Kirby - Rey Dedede * Bleach - Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (2da voz) * Los Caballeros de Kodai - Narrador * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Hobson (cap. 1) y Loomis * Robotech - Maestro de la Robotecnia #1 (remasterizado) * La visión de Escaflowne - Folken Lacour de Fanel * Monster Rancher - Golem * Frontera sin ley - Voces adicionales * Nadja del mañana - Voces adicionales * Death Note - Diputado Kitamura, voces adicionales * Naruto - Murakumo Kurama * Bakugan - Rey Zenoheld * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm (anime) - Heros * Los siete pecados capitales - Rey de Liones Películas animadas Keith Wickham *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Salty *Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) - Salty *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Salty Jonathan Freeman * Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar - Jafar * Aladdín - Jafar Otros * Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Voces adicionales * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Dr. Benton C. Quest * El increíble castillo vagabundo - Alcalde * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Alfonse Perrier de von Scheck * Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Krekka * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Maestro Trueno Rhino * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros - Maestro Trueno Rhino * La granja (película) - Milo Películas de anime * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan (doblaje original) (1996) - Abel (Taichirou Hirokawa) Películas James Rebhorn * Gigantes de acero (2011) - Marvin * Agente internacional (2009) - New York D.A * El juego (1997) - Jim Feingold * En el cumplimiento del deber (1991) - Timothy Lanigan Richard Jenkins * Comer, rezar, amar (2010) - Richard * El núcleo (2003) - Gen. Thomas Purcell * Ladrón por accidente (2002) - Honorable Emmett Cook * El hombre que nunca estuvo (2001) - Walter Abundas Richard Griffiths * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010-2011) - Vernon Dursley * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) - Vernon Dursley * Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta (2002) - Vernon Dursley * Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) - Vernon Dursley James Cromwell * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Capitán George Stacy * La suma de todos los miedos (2002) - Pte Robert Fowler * La hija del general (1999) - Joseph Campbell Jeffrey Tambor * Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Oz * Eloise en el Plaza (2003) - Sr. Salomone * Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Papa de Scott Rade Serbedzija * La red sexual (2009) - Nikita Sokoloff * Mi propio enemigo (2008) - Yuri Volkalov * Batman inicia (2005) - Hombre de los homeles James Gandolfini * La jurado (1996) - Eddie * Caída libre (1994) - Ben Pinkwater * Money for Nothing (1993) - Billy Coyle Griffin Dunne * Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - Dr. Vass * 40 días y 40 noches (2002) - Jerry Anderson Kurt Russell ' * Tango & Cash (1989) - Gabriel "Gabe" Cash (Doblaje original) * Traición al amanecer (1988) - Det. Lt. Nicholas 'Nick' Frescia (Redoblaje) 'Carl Weathers * Rocky III (1982) - Apollo Creed (Segundo doblaje) * Rocky (1976) - Apollo Creed (Segundo doblaje) Tom Skerritt * Lágrimas del sol (2003) - Capítan Bill Rhodes * Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis: Biografía no autorizada (2000) - Joseph P. Kennedy Michael Caine * El sol de cada mañana (2005) - Robert Spritzel * El cuarto protocolo (1987) - John Preston Robert L. Manahan * Turbo: Una Película de los Power Rangers (1997) - Zordon * Power Rangers: La película (1995) - Zordon Scott Wilson * La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) - Boo * Pena de muerte (1995) - Chaplain Farley (Primera versión) Steve Eastin * Vías y vidas (2007) - N.B. Garcia * Los tramposos (2003) - Sr. Schaffer Joe Spano * Tiempo límite (2001) - Cap. Spano * Una llamada para recordar (1997) - Dr. Green F. Murray Abraham *Marcado por la muerte (2013) - Gregor *Balada de un hombre común (2013) - Bud Grossman Otros personajes * The Water Diviner (2014) - Dr. Ibrahim (Salih Kalyon) * Matar al mensajero (2014) - John Cullen (Ray Liotta) * Primicia mortal (2014) - Dueño de chatarreria (Marco Rodríguez) * Paddington (2014) - Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) * Yo, Frankenstein (2014) - Voces adicionales * Locke (2013) - Cassidy (Danny Webb) * El mayordomo (2013) - Ronald Reagan (Alan Rickman) (Versión Diamond Films) * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Comisionado y Taxista * El llanero solitario (película) (2013) - Latham Cole (Tom Wilkinson) (Trailer) * Malas compañías (2012) - Jarvis (Andy McPhee) * Balada para un ángel (2012) - Voces adicionales * Posesión satánica (2012) - Voces adicionales * The Master (2012) - Doctor (Bruce Goodchild) * Todo lo que quiero es una Navidad (2012) - Voces adicionales * Fuerzas Especiales (2011) - Ministro * Con locura (2011) - Notario (Robert Pike Daniel) * Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Webster (David Morse) (Versión Summit) * El árbol de mimbre (2011) - Voces adicionales * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Hugh Perceval (Michael Kitchen) * Robo en las alturas (2011) - Sr. Simon (Judd Hirsch) * Setup (2011) - Saunders (Rich Komenich) * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) - Roy Bland (Ciarán Hinds) * 13 (2010) - Joe (Ronald Guttman) * El ángel del deseo (2010) - Insertos * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) - Sr. Androfsky (Clent Bowers) y Gustavo (Sergio Calderón) * La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro (2010) - Ingeniero Hallandsen (Jan Grønli) * The Fighter (2010) - Mike Toma (Ross Bickel) (Versión Paramount) * La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - Voz de periodista en TV * Brüno (2009) - Voces adicionales (Versión Sony) * Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Warden Ladew (Mac McDonald) * El Marine 2 (2009) - Darren Conner (Robert Coleby) * Galáctica: el plan (2009) - Insertos * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2009) - Jess (Erick Avari) * Solomon Kane (2009) - Padre Michael (McKenzie Crook) * Terremoto (2009) - Voces adicionales * The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) - General Dean Hopgood (Stephen Lang) * Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante (2009) - Voces adicionales * Piña express (2008) - General Bratt (James Remar) * Passengers (2008) - Norman (Don Thompson) * Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) - Capitan Ross (Ron Lea) * 3:10 a Yuma (2007) - Byron McElroy (Peter Fonda) (DVD) / Marshal Weathers (Luce Rains) (Netflix) * Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) - Tommy (Patton Oswalt) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Insertos * La nana mágica (2006) - Sr. Jowl (Patrick Barlow) * Rocky Balboa (2006) - Martin (Henry G. Sanders) * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - John Sanders (Mark Houghton) * Shadow Man (2006) - Chambers (Michael Fitzpatrick) * Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) - Voces adicionales * Virus mortal (2006) - Voces adicionales * Los hermanos Grimm (2005) - Delatombe (Jonathan Pryce) * Hermandad en guerra (2004) - Soldado (Jung Yoon Min) / Cabo Kin * Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) - Sr. Jones (Jim Broadbent) * Colateral (2004) - Frank Pedrosa (Bruce McGill) * Feroz 3: El origen (2004) - Wallace Rowlands (Tom McCamus) * La mosquetera (2004) - Cardenal Mazarin (Gérard Depardieu) * Reencarnación (2004) - Insertos * El misterio de los excavadores (2003) - Earl (Asistente del Fiscal General) (Ray Baker) * Esplendor americano (2003) - Sr. Boats (Earl Billings) * Helena de Troya (2003) - Tíndaro (Richard Durden) * Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) - Mao (Chumphorn Thepphithak) * La herencia del Sr. Deeds (2002) - Chuck Cedar (Peter Gallagher) * Olas Salvajes (2002) - Sr. Pukui (James Grant Benton) * Enemigo al acecho (2001) - Nikita Jruschon (Bob Hoskins) * Estrenando cuerpo (2001) - Whitney Daniels (Frankie Faison) * Fiesta de aniversario (2001) - Harry e insertos * Red de corrupción (2001) - Frank Daniels (Bruce McGill) * Tiro penal (2001) - Gobernador de la prisión (David Hemmings) * Una lección de perdón (2001) - Insertos * Destino final (2000) - El padre de Alex (Robert Wisden) * Más perros que huesos (2000) - Dutch (Mik Scriba) * Misión imposible 2 (2000) - Comandante de Misión Swanbeck (Anthony Hopkins) * My Five Wives (2000) - Insertos * El arca de Noé (1999) - Peddler (James Coburn) * El mundo de Andy (1999) - Administrador del centro de meditación (David Elliott) * La elección (1999) - Director Walt Hendrix (Phil Reeves) * La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) - Burgomaster (Christopher Lee) / Narración * María, madre de Jesús (1999) - Narración e insertos * Impacto profundo (1998) - Jason Lerner (Maximilian Schell) * El ángel de acero (1997) - Coronel David (Charles Napier) * Country Justice (1997) - Clayton Hayes (George C. Scott) * Todo o nada (1997) - "Horse" Mitchell (Paul Barber) * Mortal Kombat II (1997) - Sub Zero (Keith Cooke), Shinnok (Reiner Schöne) * Celos asesinos (1996) - Entrenador Murphy (Billy Joe Patton) * De vuelta a la vida (1996) - Bill Cox (Rick Dial) * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Sacerdote * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Fray Lorenzo (Pete Postlethwaite) * Ellen Hart (1996) - Entrenador / Narrador * Una elección desesperada (1996) - Insertos * Vaya par de idiotas (1996) - Voces adicionales * Virus (1996) - Leo Burns (Chuck Shamata) * Beethoven, amada Inmortal (1995) - Franz Josef Guicciardi * Casino (1995) - Frank Marino (Frank Vincent) * Corazón valiente (1995) - Balliol (Bernard Horsfall) / Voces adicionales * La cura (1995) - Voces adicionales * Avaricia sin límite (1994) - Carl (Ed Begley Jr.) * Corina, Corina (1994) - Voces adicionales * Dimensión desconocida: Los clásicos perdidos de Rod Serling (1994) - Narración inicial y presentación * El escudo de cristal (1994) - James Locket (Bernie Casey) * Los codiciosos (1994) - Carl (Ed Begley Jr.) * La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) - Él mismo (Wes Craven) * Máxima velocidad (1994) - Teniente McMahon (Joe Morton) / Presentación e insertos * Shawshank Redemption (1994) - Capitán Byron Hadley (Clancy Brown) * Dave (1993) - Arnold Schwarzenegger redoblaje * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Rafael (Matt Hill) original/Redoblaje * La lista de Schindler (1993) - Voces adicionales * Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Frank Blake (Kevin McNulty) * Promesas rotas (1993) - Gary Ward (Ted Levine) * Sol naciente (1993) - Fred Hoffman (Michael Chapman) / otros * Los imperdonables (1992) - Clyde (Ron White) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Alguacil (Rob Steinberg) (Doblaje original) * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Voces adicionales * Supercop (1992) - Voces adicionales * Vida de solteros (1992) - Presentación y créditos * El imperio del crimen (1991) - Don Giuseppe Masseria (Anthony Quinn) * Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Insertos * Un tiro por la culata (1990) - Bob Smiley (Ronny Cox) / Presentación e insertos * Dick Tracy (1990) - Dick Tracy (Warren Beatty) * La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - David Bruce Banner (Bill Bixby) * La noche de los muertos vivientes (1990) - Título / Voces adicionales * Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) - Rafael (Josh Pais) original * Matrimonio por conveniencia (1990) - Papá de Bronté (Conrad McLaren) * Rocky V (1990) - Insertos * Batman (1989) - Carl Grissom (Jack Palance) * La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) - Sr. Anderson (John Cunningham) (Doblaje original) * Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Hombre del sombrero Panamá (Paul Maxwell) Redoblaje * Rambo 3 (1988) - Coronel Samuel Trautman (Richard Crenna) / Presentación * El valor de una promesa (1987) - Elmer Jackson (Mark Harmon) * Angel Heart (1987) - Louis Cyphre (Robert De Niro) * Superman IV (1987) - Presentación * Águilas de acero (1986) - Coronel Masters (Tim Thomerson) * Pelotón (1986) - King (Keith David) * Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Brytag (Pat Roach) * El jinete pálido (1985) - Presentación * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) - Dr. Vasili Orlov (Oleg Rudnik) original / Victor Milson (James McEachin) Redoblaje * Cara Cortada (1983) - Frank Lòpez (Robert Loggia) (Tercera Versión) * Krull (1983) - Torquil (Alun Armstrong) * Rambo (1982) - Lester (Ali Lumphrey) * Viernes 13 parte III (1982) - Abel (David Wiley) / Locutor en noticias * Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Jock (Fred Sorenson) (Original) / Agente alemán (Steve Hanson) (Redoblaje) * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Santiago (Denis Lill) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - General Corman (G.D Spradlin) * Damien: La profecía II (1978) - Guía del tour (Robert J. Jones Jr.) * King Kong (1976) - Jack Prescott (Jeff Bridges) * Trama macabra (1976) - Piloto del helicóptero (Alan Fudge) / Teniente Peterson * La mansión sangrienta (1974) - Voces adicionales * El emperador del norte (1973) - Gray Cat (Elisha Cook Jr.) / Voz en la radio / Vagabundo * Operación Dragón (1973) - Han (Kien Shih) (Tercera Versión) * Duelo a muerte (1971) - Voces adicionales * La naranja mecánica (1971) - Dr. Brodsky (Carl Duering) * 007: Al Servicio de su Majestad (1969) - Q (Desmond Llewelyn) (Varios dialogos) / Sir Hillary Bray (George Baker) / Manuel (Brian Worth) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Dr. Ralph Halvorsen (Robert Beatty) (doblaje original) * La marca de la horca (1968) - Conductor de la carreta de los presos (Joel Fluellen) * McLintock (1963) - Gobernador Cuthbert Humphrey (Robert Lowery) * Lawrence de Arabia (1962) - Gasim (I.S. Johar) / William Potter (Harry Fowler) * Hawái azul (1961) - Eddie (Policia) * Ben-Hur (1959) - Juda Ben Hur (Charlton Heston) (Tercer doblaje) * Demetrio: El gladiador (1954) - Demetrio (Victor Mature) * El despertar (1946) - Buck Forrester (Chill Wills) (Redoblaje) * La estirpe del dragón (1944) - Empleado de Wu Lien (Frank Puglia) (Redoblaje) * Sin novedad en el frente (1930) - Himmelstoss (John Wray) Series de TV Robert L. Manahan * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zordon * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Zordon * Power Rangers: Zeo - Zordon * Power Rangers: Turbo - Zordon * Power Rangers: En el Espacio - Zordon Neil Kaplan * Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz - Diabolico Geoff Dolan *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Gosei Otros papeles * Gotham - Teniente Bill Cranston (James Colby) (Temp. 1 ep. 3) * El auto fantástico - K.A.R.R. (Peter Cullen), Insertos, Voces diversas * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Capitán Donald Cragen * Shark - Brandon Crawford / Juez Williams * Malcolm - Padre de Craig / Capitán del ejército * North Shore - Vincent Colville * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Director Willard Kraft, Dr. Malo, Carlton, Rodin, Sigmund Freud (un ep.) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **El Vigía ("El Relato del Bosque del Vigía") (Temp. 3 ep. 29) **Voz en altavoz ("El Relato de la Policía Telefónica") (Temp. 3 ep. 30) **Sr. Johnston ("El Relato del Fantasma") (Temp. 3 ep. 37) **Jake Serpiente ("El Relato de Jake Serpiente") (Temp. 6 ep. 68) **Grant ("El Relato del Hechizo") (Temp. 6 ep. 72) **Abuelo ("El Relato de la Enfermera") (Temp. 7 ep. 91) **Presentación e insertos (Temporadas 3, 6 y 7) * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Don Wrigley * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Director Nelson (Kevin Symons) (1ra voz) ** Dr. Jonas Zimmerman (Ronald Guttman) (Volumen 3) ** Samson Gray (John Glover) (Volumen 4) * El mundo perdido - Narrador * Little Britain - Narración * Justicia en las calles - Adan Beaudereaux * Lost - Isaac de Uluru (Wayne Pygram) (2ª temporada, ep. 44) * La sombra blanca - Jugador de baloncesto * MacGyver - Voces adicionales * Aprendiendo a vivir - Jedediah Lawrence * Shaka Zulu - Shaka (Henry Cele) * La Niñera - Presentación de episodios, títulos (temp. 5-6), insertos (1 cap.), Monty Hall, doctor, voz en teatro y hombre en tienda * Escalofríos - Tío Al (ep. "Bienvenidos al Campo de las Pesadillas), Voces varias * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Insertos * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Insertos * Power Rangers: Zeo - Insertos * Power Rangers: Turbo - Insertos * Power Rangers: Megaforce - Insertos, Gosei (Geoff Dolan) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Academia de modelos - Doctor Berger (Gerard Darier) * Adderly - Virgil Homer "V.H." Adderly (Winston Recket) * El mentalista - Virgil Minelli (Gregory Itzin) 3-4 y voces adicionales * La niñera - Voces adicionales * La superabuela - Voces adicionales * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * Sherlock - Voces adicionales * ¿Verdad o pesadilla? - Voces adicionales * Wilfred - Voces adicionales * El suceso - General Whitman (Tony Todd) * Los seguidores - Marhsall Turner (John Lafayette) * Emily de Luna Nueva - Presentación e insertos * El auto fantástico (2008) - K.A.R.R. (Peter Cullen) (un ep.) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Director Nelson (Kevin Symons) * Eddie el entusiasta - Superintendente Nathanial Johnson (Colin Salmon) * Flipper (serie de TV de 1995) - Presentación, insertos y voces diversas * Flecha - Juez Mandelbaum Miniseries * La Biblia (2013) - Nathan (Clive Wood) (ep. 4) * Crónica de gángsters (1981) - Vito Genovese (Robert Davi) / Thomas Lucchese (Jon Polito) / otros Telefilms * Supernova (2005) - Dr. Austin Shepard (Peter Fonda) * La furia del cielo (2003) - Presentación e insertos * Juana de Arco (TV) (1999) - Obispo LaTremoile (Robert Haley) * María, madre de Jesús (1999) - Narración inicial e insertos * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Padre Morosini - (Angelo Infanti) Documentales * Senna: Leyenda del volante (2010) - Jean-Marie Balestre * Paseando con dinosaurios (1999) - Narración (Kenneth Branagh) (Doblaje mexicano) * Discovery Civilization ** Grandes palacios (1995) - Narrador * Versalles: de la Glória a la Revolución - Voces adicionales Dramas coreanos Kim Chang Wan *El príncipe del café- Hong Gae Sik *La reina de las esposas - Kim Hong Shik Telenovelas brasileñas Henri Pagnoncelli * Herculano en El sabor de la pasión * Florencio en Amazonia * Reginaldo en Siete pecados Fulvio Stefanini * Acuarela del amor - Frederico * Rastros de Mentiras - Denizard Cacá Amaral * El Sucesor - Saulo * Flor del Caribe - Seu Chico Otros * Uga Uga - João Guerra (Stepan Nercessian) * La casa de las siete mujeres - Araujo Ribeiro (Ney Latorraca) * La esclava Isaura - Dr. Paulo Pereira (Fabio Junqueira) * Esas mujeres - Artur Tavares do Amaral (Luiz Carlos de Moraes) * Salvaje - Fernando Redenção (Jairo Mattos) * Cobras y lagartos - Alberto (Odilon Wagner) * El profeta - Dr. Krauss (Castro Gonzaga) * Dance Dance Dance - Estefano Leoni (Luciano Chirolli) * India, una historia de amor - Darío (Victor Fasano) * Passione - Benedetto (Emiliano Quieroz) * Fina estampa - Dr. Gouveia (Dudu Sandroni) * Gabriela - Alceu (Carlos Betao) Televisión nacional * México en tres tiempos - Narrador * Clío TV : La Ciudadela, La Ciudad de los Libros - Narrador * La rosa de Guadalupe - Director Gilberto (un ep.) Telenovelas * La fuerza del destino - Dueño de restaurante * Cuna de Lobos - Detective Zamora * Barrera de Amor - Doctor * Marisol - Dr. Reyna * Amigas y Rivales - Doctor * Maria Belen - Comandante Morfin * Rosa Salvaje * La Usurpadora (capítulos iniciales) Dirección de doblaje *Aprendiendo a vivir *Ben-Hur (tercera versión) *Dick Tracy *El auto fantástico *Esas mujeres *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? *Balada para un ángel Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada en su cuenta de facebook. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro